Karaoke With the Order
by estelgreenleaf
Summary: What happen's when Albus makes the Order sing karaoke? Please R&R


**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP, or any of these songs.

**A/N: **This is a story that the plot fairy brought to me and I had to write it. I'm not supposed to be on the computer, so if anything's wrong, it's because I was rushing.

**Karaoke With the Order**

It all started at an Order meeting. Dumbledore, the old codger, thought everyone needed a bit of cheering up. So, for some reason known only to himself, he had acquired a muggle karaoke machine and insisted everyone go up and sing.

Sirius got very excited at the idea and ran up on stage to go first. A classic blues rock song came on. Sirius started singing:

_'On the day I was born,  
>the nurses all gathered round,<br>and they gazed in wide wonder,  
>at the joy they had found.<br>_

_The head nurse spoke up,  
>said "leave this one alone"<br>she could tell right away  
>I was bad to the bone. <em>

_Bad to the bone,  
>bad to the bone,<br>B-b-b-b-Bad  
>B-b-b-b-Bad<br>Bad to the bone'. _

When the song drew to a close, everyone clapped and whistled.

"Who's next?" Dumbledore asked.

Tonks went up on stage, knocking over a vase in the process. A pop song started playing.

_'Ooh, ooh_

_We're no strangers to love,  
>You know the rules, and so do I,<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
>You wouldn't get this from any other girl<br>I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand <em>

She was staring at Remus the entire song. He was blushing like mad.

Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.'<p>

At the end, everyone clapped and cheered, Fred and George wolf-whistled, then hopped up on the stage. A Beatles song began. Most people in the room recognized the muggle band, and cheered. They began singing, alternating verses.

_'I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together._  
><em>See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly.<em>  
><em>I'm crying. <em>

_Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come._  
><em>Corporation tee-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday.<em>  
><em>Man, you been a naughty boy, you let your face grow long.<em>  
><em>I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.<em>  
><em>I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob. <em>

_Mister City Policeman sitting_  
><em>Pretty little policemen in a row.<em>  
><em>See how they fly like Lucy in the Sky, see how they run.<em>  
><em>I'm crying, I'm crying.<em>  
><em>I'm crying, I'm crying. <em>

_Yellow matter custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye._  
><em>Crabalocker fishwife, pornographic priestess,<em>  
><em>Boy, you been a naughty girl you let your knickers down.<em>  
><em>I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.<em>  
><em>I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob. <em>

_Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun._  
><em>If the sun don't come, you get a tan<em>  
><em>From standing in the English rain.<em>  
><em>I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.<em>  
><em>I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob g'goo goo g'joob' <em>

Half the Order had joined in by the time the song ended. As they excited the stage, Hermione came up, to everyone's surprise.

_'You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes.  
>Yeah, you PMS, like a bitch, I would know.<br>And you always think, always speak cryptically  
>I should know that you're no good for me <em>

Fred leaned over and poked Ron, "What did you do this time?"

Ron hit him.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes and you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down <em>

_You're wrong when it's right_  
><em>You're black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We kiss, we make up <em>

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_  
><em>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh <em>

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down' <em>

When she was done, everyone was staring at her wide eyed. Ginny began clapping, and the rest joined in and Harry got up on stage.

_'Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_  
><em>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<em>  
><em>You got mud on yo' face<em>  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Kickin' your can all over the place <em>

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>We will we will rock you <em>

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
><em>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<em>  
><em>You got blood on yo' face<em>  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Wavin' your banner all over the place <em>

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>We will we will rock you <em>

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
><em>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day<em>

_You got mud on your face_  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Somebody better put you back in your place <em>

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>We will we will rock you' <em>

Everyone was really getting in to the karaoke by now, and was stomping and clapping to the beat. Remus took the microphone next. A slow rock song got going.

'A_nother turning point;_  
><em>a fork stuck in the road. <em>  
><em>Time grabs you by the wrist;<em>  
><em>directs you where to go. <em>

_So make the best of this test_  
><em>and don't ask why. <em>  
><em>It's not a question<em>  
><em>but a lesson learned in time. <em>

_It's something unpredictable_  
><em>but in the end it's right.<em>  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life. <em>

_So take the photographs_  
><em>and still frames in your mind.<em>  
><em>Hang it on a shelf<em>  
><em>In good health and good time. <em>

_Tattoos of memories_  
><em>and dead skin on trial. <em>  
><em>For what it's worth,<em>  
><em>it was worth all the while. <em>

_It's something unpredictable_  
><em>but in the end it's right.<em>  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life. <em>

_(music break)_

_It's something unpredictable_  
><em>but in the end it's right.<em>  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life. <em>

_It's something unpredictable_  
><em>but in the end it's right.<em>  
><em>I hope you had the time of your life.'<em>

The song terminated and everyone was awed at the performance they had just seen.

"That was bloody amazing!" Tonks yelled.

Remus blushed yet again and took his seat. Ron accepted the offered microphone.

'_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_  
><em>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying <em>  
><em> She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day<em>

_ Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
><em> And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<em>  
><em> But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say<em>

Ron gazed at Hermione, as if asking for her approval before beginning the chorus.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
><em> Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<em>  
><em> And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em> Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)'<em>

When the song ended, a single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Ron came off the stage and hugged her.

"That was beautiful," she said.

Kinhsley started singing, a really good song actually. (**A/N: **couldn't resist.)

_'Can't touch this _  
><em>Can't touch this <em>  
><em>Can't touch this <em>  
><em>Can't touch this <em>

He started doing some really great dance moves.

_My, my, my, my music hits me so hard _  
><em>Makes me say oh my Lord <em>  
><em>Thank you for blessing me <em>  
><em>With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet <em>  
><em>Feels good when you know you're down <em>  
><em>A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown <em>  
><em>And I'm known <em>  
><em>as such <em>  
><em>And this is a beat uh you can't touch' <em>

The kids were up out of their seats dancing to the beat of the song and Ginny practically ran up as soon as the song was finished. A Taylor Swift song began playing.

_'We were both young when I first saw you_  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And the flashback starts<em>  
><em>I'm standing there<em>

_On a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know <em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said <em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes' <em>

Harry was in shock from the power of the music. There was only a few people left, most people had escaped the whole meeting, but they didn't know what they were missing. Professor McGonagall was next to go, and only got up when Albus practically begged. A country song started playing.

"Whoo!" George yelled.

"Go Minnie!" Fred yelled.

"Did you tell them that name?" Remus asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Nope," Sirius answered completely honestly, albeit gleefully.

_'Another day has almost come and gone,_  
><em>Can't imagine what else could go wrong.<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door.<em>  
><em>A single battle lost but not the war. <em>

_'Cause tomorrow's another day_  
><em>and I'm thirsty anyway<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain. <em>

_It's almost like the hard times circle 'round._  
><em>A couple drops and they all start comin down.<em>  
><em>Yeah, I might feel defeated,<em>  
><em>I might hang my head, <em>  
><em>I might be barely breathing, but I'm not dead. <em>

_No, cause tomorrow's another day, _  
><em>and I'm thirsty anyway,<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain, <em>

_No I'm not gonna let it get me down._  
><em>I'm not cry,<em>  
><em>and I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight.<em>

_'Cause tomorrow's another day, _  
><em>and I am not afraid.<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain.'<em>

Everyone clapped politely. Only one person was left, Severus Snape.

"Absolutely not!" Snape hissed.

"Please Severus?" Albus said.

"Come on Professor,"

"Please?"

"Get in the spirit,"

"No," Snape said flatly.

"If you don't go up, I will turn your hair pink and make it permanent for a year," Dumbledore said.

"You wouldn't!" Snape said, shocked.

"Try me." Albus dared.

Snape went up to the front, scowling, to enormous applause. Most people were amazed they got the moody professor to go up in the first place. A slow song started, and he began to sing in his deep voice.

'I_ could hardly believe it_  
><em>When I heard the news today<em>  
><em>I had to come and get it straight from you <em>

_They said you were leavin'_  
><em>Someone's swept your heart away<em>  
><em>From the look upon your face, I see it's true<em>

_So tell me all about it_  
><em>Tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'<em>  
><em>Tell me one thing more before I go<em>

_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you?_  
><em>Now that I've been lovin' you so long<em>  
><em>How am I suppose to live without you?<em>  
><em>And how am I suppose to carry on?<em>  
><em>When all that I've been livin' for is gone<em>

_I didn't come here for cryin'_  
><em>Didn't come here to break down<em>  
><em>It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end <em>

_And how can I blame you_  
><em>When I build my world around<em>  
><em>The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends<em>

_And I don't wanna know the price_  
><em>I'm gonna pay for dreaming<em>  
><em>Even now it's more than I can take <em>

_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you?_  
><em>Now that I've been lovin' you so long<em>  
><em>How am I suppose to live without you?<em>  
><em>And how am I suppose to carry on?<em>  
><em>When all that I've been livin' for is gone <em>

_And I don't wanna face the price_  
><em>I'm gonna pay for dreaming<em>  
><em>Now that your dream has come true<em>

_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you?_  
><em>Now that I've been lovin' you so long<em>  
><em>How am I suppose to live without you?<em>  
><em>And how am I suppose to carry on?<em>  
><em>When all that I've been livin' for is gone'<em>

By the time he finished, there was not a dry eye in the room. Even Sirius had shed a few tears. The people that had known Severus loved Lily cried the hardest. No one saw the tears slipping down Snape's face.

"I guess that ends the meeting then," Albus said, when most people had regained control, "should we do it again sometime?"

In spite of themselves, everyone answered "yes."

It was time for dinner, and this time, everyone, including Severus, stayed.

**End**

**A/N:** I cried writing Snape's. Sorry if any of the lyrics are wrong, I was in a rush. Please review!


End file.
